deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Croc vs Leatherhead (2012)
Killer Croc vs Leatherhead (2012) is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Killer Croc, the dangerous crocodilian foe of the caped crusader from DC Comics against Leatherhead (2012), the mutant alligator turned ally of the Ninja Turtles from TMNT 2012. Description DC vs TMNT 2012! Two ferocious reptilian brutes duke it out in a no holds barred match! Who will emerge the victor? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Crocodiles... Boomstick: Alligators... Wiz: These two reptile groups are closely related, with lineage hailing back to prehistoric times. Although they look similar, they are genetically too far apart and actually belonged to separate species. But they share one thing in common. They are considered a serious threat and are ultimate killers. Boomstick: And what happens when a savage freak possessing crocodile traits butt heads with a fierce mutant alligator in the sewers? One things for sure, it will be a monstrous battle! Wiz: Killer Croc, the flesh-eating crocodile-man. Boomstick: And Leatherhead, the Krang crushing mutant gator monster. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyzed their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Killer Croc (*Cues: Son of Batman - Ashes to Ashes*) Boomstick: Ah, good ol Gotham city. The vile breeding ground of various unhinged individuals. From crooked villains to monstrous abominations, the city can't get any livelier with its colorful denizens. Wiz: If that wasn't crazy enough, masked-costumed vigilantes also roamed the city at night stalking crime. Boomstick: And here I thought Sin City is the worst city to pick for a vacation spot. Wiz: It's not just dangers looming in every dark corners and streets but also beneath. Boomstick: Even exploring and taking refuge in the sewers, no one is safe! The last thing to expect from such a murky and damp place is to have monsters wandering around it! Wiz: Refuge to some, I agree. But uh... who in their right mind goes exploring in such a dark and disgusting place? Boomstick: Why, me of course! After I accidentally drop my lucky bullet and fell right into the drain duct. Wiz: Oh. How unfortunate... Boomstick: Well, although it was tiring, I ultimately found the little sucker at the end of the day! Wiz: What!? So that's the reason of your absence at the studio the other day! You totally leave me hanging for an entire day! The least you could do is inform me about it. Boomstick: Uhh... yeah. Next time I lost something, you'll be the first know. Wiz: Doubt it. Boomstick: Ahem. Well, luckily I didn't met any killer clowns nor freaks down there. Otherwise---''' Wiz: ---I be attending your funeral by now. '''Boomstick: Well... that could be the case, if some mutant freak like Killer Croc shows out from the dark and chomps me down to pieces! Wiz: That would be a sight. Boomstick: That gives me shivers... Anyway, the freak known as Killer Croc, is one of Batman's most dangerous adversaries in his gallery of rogues. And just like Bane, Croc's life was screwed from the start. (*Cues: Injustice 2 Arkham Asylum (Front Gates)*) Wiz: Diagnosed with an extreme case of genetic disorder known as Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, Killer Croc or Waylon Jones, have a disfiguring skin that resembles that of a crocodile, making him an annomaly from the rest. Boomstick: Couldn't stomach the sight of giving birth to such a horrid and unnusual baby, Waylon's mom died after he was produce. Adding insult to injury, Waylon's deucebag of a dad also abanddoned him on the same day. I feel sorry for the little tike. Wiz: Leaving Waylon in the care of his alcoholic and abusive aunt. Boomstick: I could definitely see where this is going... Wiz: Waylon grew up becoming an antisocial person. Ridiculed, mocked and shunned by society due to his bizarre condition, it greatly affected Waylon to the point of extreme rage. Boomstick: Due to his anger issues, it gets him into a lot of trouble leading to juvenile center. As Waylon grew older, he became a lot bitter with thoughts mostly filled with malice, hatred and anger towards humankind. So, naturally with these kinds of emotions running rampant inside his noggin, Waylon's path to life led him to violence and ultimately to murder. Driven to the brink, Waylon finally snaps and murdered his aunt. (Bitch deserved it though.) Wiz: After committing the heinous act, Waylon ran away from home and hid in the sewers for a time. He eventually takes refuge in a travelling circus and was made part of the freak-show. Boomstick: And while there, Waylon bonded with some of the carnival workers to the point of developing a strong bond like family. Wish I still had my family... Wiz: Waylon became known as the alligator wrestler, "Killer Croc". He started feeling mellow and found a place where he wasn't an outcast. Boomstick: But all good things don't last long. Wiz: Right. After an unfortunate performace in Gotham City, some vicious spectators stormed and destroyed the carnival. Hurting and even killing some of the carnival people Waylon cared for. Boomstick: Rekindling his extreme hatred for humanity and with rage ultimately reaching its boiling point, Waylon looses it and murdered every human he came across. Even devoured some of the corpses he had killed. Feeding Frenzy! Wiz: After his brutal carnage, Waylon was captured and sent to Blackgate prison. Boomstick: While in prison, he also killed a fellow inmate for mocking his appearace, prolonging his sentence. Deeming humanity as a waste of flesh, Waylon finally embraced his inner beast and live up to his nickname; Killer Croc! Killer Croc: ' ''Tick Tock! Feed the Croc! (*Cues: Injustice 2 - Arkham Asylum (Cell Block)*) Wiz: Eventually, Killer Croc turns to a life of crime. Using his unique and intimidating features, he often employed himself to the mob for money as their powerhouse and/or bodyguard. Usually finding himself at violent odds with the Batman. '''Boomstick: Killer Croc was deemed so dangerous, he was incarcerated into the maximum nuthouse facility called Arkham Asylum. The worst place for every security guard to be assigned to. Wiz: Killer Croc was a recurring patient in Arkham Asylum alongside other dangerous adversaries of the Batman. Boomstick: But even in Arkham Asylum, Killer Croc proved too dangerous for everybody that even the higher-ups agreed and built a specialize containment room just so to protect other inmates and their staff from Croc's fury. Wiz: With his rare skin disorder, Killer Croc inherited reptilian genetics and traits. A form of regressive atavism which mutated his body to a crocodilian-like physiology, further evolving his body into something more primal as the years go by. Boomstick: But on the bright side, it also enhance Croc's capabilities to superhuman levels! Croc is several times stronger than a normal human being, is very stealthy around his environment, his reflexes are much faster and he could sprint fast and leap high despite his huge bulk! Even surprising Batman on few occasions. (Killer Croc strangles the Batman) Killer Croc: ' ''What can I tell you now? Being a reptile man ain't pretty... but it's got its upside. Like having the strength of a crocodile, for instance. But I guess you've learned that by now, huh? (Killer Croc forces the Batman into the water) Wiz: Killer Croc have exceptional vision, hearing, maneuverability, and is capable of holding his breath for long periods of time while submerged underwater. Killer Croc also have an excellent keen sense of smell that can even trace a person's scent from miles away once he's familiar with it. ''Killer Croc:'' ' ''I've got your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down. Boomstick: Croc is also immune to toxins and have high tolerance to pain. Though, this could be backed by his regenerative healing factor which could heal his wounds overtime to the point of replacing lost limbs in just a matter of minutes. Croc demonstrated his regenerative ability when he restored his eyes, and hands back after chomping them off to escape custody. Damn! That's just hardcore and messed up! Don't try this at home, kids. Wiz: His background of wrangling alligators during his days in the circus made Killer Croc a skilled and experienced wrestler. Though not as good as Bane. Boomstick: Croc also taught himself basic street fighting. And if it wasn't obvious enough by now, Croc live up to his namesake as a cannibalistic serial killer. Wiz: Killer Croc have razor sharp claws and teeth that could easily tear through metal, wood and flesh. Boomstick: Croc's jaw is even strong enough to break Katana's soul stealing sword and bite a Gorilla's head off! Killer Croc: ' ''You know, there's something the brains back at the joint didn't think about. ''Prison Guard:'' ' ''Yeah, what's that? Killer Croc: ' ''Crocodile has the strongest jaws of any animal around. (Killer Croc bites his handcuffs in half) ''Prison Guard:'' ' ''(Spits the coffee out of his mouth and pins Croc with his shotgun) Get back! Wiz: His dense armored scale skin made him impervious to most firearms, essentially making him bulletproof. Boomstick: Batman even resorted to use explosion devices just to knock Croc out! It's also durable enough to even withstand a kryptonian's heat vision! This guy is one tough son of a bitch! (*Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins - Killer Croc*) Wiz: Indeed. Killer Croc is a terrifying figure for anyone to face. He is widely known and feared throughout the criminal underworld for his violent and brutal reputation. Killer Croc have slaughtered countless civilians, infamously killed Jason Todd's parents, single-handedly mauled an entire SWAT team, fought and killed demons, established his own people underground, and was a member of the supervillain team Alexander Luthor Jr. established; the Secret Society of Super Villains, and Libra's; Injustice Gang. Boomstick: Croc even overwhelmed Batman on rare occasions, toys around with seasoned fighters like Katana, got even with his arch-nemesis; Bane, fought other mutant creatures twice his size and clashed against other superhuman beings like Aquaman and General Zod. Heck, he even fought Solomon Grundy in a series of encounters! Wiz: Killer Croc is strong enough to lift and throw a car, but according to Batman, Croc is even stronger to lift a school bus while devouring some of the children inside it. Boomstick: Well yeah, considering how he rips off a tree out its root, slices a Great White Shark in half and broke alligators backs! KC's strength is definetely above the norm. Wiz: Killer Croc easily tear a bank's vault door off of its hinges, tear through a metal door while underwater and destroys a sewer tunnel just by punching the walls around him. Boomstick: KC also swims at an alarmingly fast rate he goes flying when he resurfaces out of the water! I bet Croc could put dolphins in marine exibits to shame! Wiz: Killer Croc is even tough enough to survive falling off from a four-story building, endured having a building collapse on top of him, scarcely felt a thing from Batgirl's batarang stuck on his back, tanked a barrel of propane fuel ignited on his face, survives a train crash, and shruggs off pain done by the Flash, Batman, and Bane. Boomstick: KC even developed a high tolerance for electrical shocks and once mutated into a dreadful and powerful creature after some weird lady performed a---''' Wiz: ---we don't include that horrifying nightmare here! Seriously, don't. I like remembering Killer Croc as just a brutish crocodile freak. *Ahem* And of course, Killer Croc also have done some brief heroic deeds during his time in Task Force X or better known as Suicide Squad alongside Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang and others. (*Cues: Batman the Animated Series - Batman chases croc/sewer fight*) '''Boomstick: But overtime, his mutation became unstable to the point of losing his humanity. Eventually lead KC isolating himself from others. He seemed to forget this when he porked Enchantress though... Wiz: If Killer Croc forces his body to regenerate lost limbs, he will lose some self-control and will act more feral. Boomstick: And even though he can stay underwater for so long, he still needs to take a breather. KC also have some spotty win/loss record, is arrogant, and is... well... kind of mentally derange. Wiz: In most of his incarnations, Killer Croc is depicted to having a more barbaric mental state, as he is not the brightest when it comes to outwitting his opponents. Boomstick: And like any other meathead, KC preferably likes to rely more on brute strength and instinct during fights. Wiz: In which a clever or wiser opponent like Batman or Bane could exploit. However, he is far more intelligent than one would expect. Boomstick: Say what!? Wiz: Amanda Waller, director of Task Force X, took note of Croc's level of intelligence stating he only just acts dumb to fool others. Boomstick: Guess some freaks still have a bit of sanity left afterall. Wiz: Killer Croc is also vulnerable to cold temperatures and could easily grew weary if he is out of the water for too long. He also have a suicidal tendency in battle and would rather go down fighting than succumbing without a fight. Boomstick: With his pure savagery and overwhelming presence, this is one large water-dwelling freak of nature you better avoid running into. Otherwise, you dead. Killer Croc: ' ''I will enjoy feasting on your bones! (Killer Croc eats the camera) Leatherhead (2012) (*Cues: TMNT2K3 - Main Menu*) Wiz: Many stories of folklore have been passed down over the decades. With some of them even becoming contempory legends. '''Boomstick: Including tales of huge alligators living in sewers dubbed "Sewer Gators". Now that's a story I likely believe than some otherworldy killer clowns residing in the drain duct! Wiz: The birth of such a mythical lore tells a tale of "parents bringing their children baby alligators to raise as pets, got fed up with them and flushed them down the toilet. Little did they know these alligators have somehow manage to adapt and thrive in dark sewers" which I find hard to believe since alligators need a warm habitat and can't survive in cold environments such as sewers. And furthermore, there's a bleak chance that these saurians could even survive in polluted sewer waters anyway. Boomstick: Well, if you're still unconvinced, there's actual reports of alligators sighted in sewers and drains in Florida. I know, it's kind of understandable since these creatures were a native to the place. However! There was that nile crocodile found in the sewers in Paris, France and also various reports of these creatures occupying storm drains and sewer pipes in some states in south. Wiz: Okay, okay. You've made your point... It's just difficult to imagine for such fearsome creatures to be lurking where it does not belong. Boomstick: I don't know if you heard this one, but there were also strange tales of creatures being dumped into the sewers which have been exposed to many different types of chemical toxic waste (shit and piss not included), mutating them into something else entirely! Wiz: Of course. Who wouldn't? And if I remember, this tale is reality to four humanoid turtles, a rat, and a mutant alligator who goes by the name of Leatherhead. Leatherhead: ' ''You are wise beyond your years. (*Cues: TMNT Legends - Battle 01*) '''Boomstick: Like the TMNT, Leatherhead also had the same procedure but with a bit of a twist! Wiz: In most of his incarnations, Leatherhead was exposed to a chemical substance known as Mutagen and was ultimately turned into an anthropomorphic alligator mutant. Very closely to his 2012 counterpart. Leatherhead was formerly a baby alligator raise by a kind human boy in New York City until he was discovered and dumped down into the sewers by his owner's parents. Boomstick: Probably had a grudge against alligators as pets or were vegan. Anyway, Leatherhead was then found by some invading squishy brain-like aliens known as the Kraang, who deemed him worthy for experimention. They had taken the infant gator into their dimension where they subjected him with numerous experiments associating with a chemical known as Mutagen which resulted of his mutation, turning him into an alligator monster. Wiz: The chemical not only changed his physical form, but also grants him intellect and self-awareness. Now sentient, Leatherhead managed to broke free from his captivity and escaped his subjugator's dimension through a portal they use to travel Earth. Boomstick: After returning to Earth, Leatherhead returned to the sewers and soon encountered the TMNT. Both briefly fought with each other and later against the Kraang. And when all said is done, like in most of his incarnations, Leatherhead ultimately became a valuable ally to the Ninja Turtles in their crusade against enemies threatening to destroy New York and eventually all life on the planet. (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mutants in Manhattan - Armaggon*) Wiz: Being turned into a mutant, it enhances Leatherhead's capabilities to superhuman levels. He have enough strength to send opponents flying with just a strike and easily destroy solid concrete. His speed and agility were surprisingly fast, capable of keeping up with the Ninja Turtles and even stealthly elude them despite his huge size and the turtles ninjutsu and precision. Boomstick: Leatherhead also have keen senses, is a good swimmer, and is also capable of leaping and jumping high, which is quite impressive considering he is most likely weighs half a ton! He also have high tolerance to pain. After with KC, nothing surprises me anymore. Wiz: Leatherhead could also maneuver quite easily and is capable of holding his breath for long periods of time while submerged underwater. Boomstick: But unlike KC, Leatherhead possesses a third eyelid which allows him to see underwater. This third lid also locks in place whenever Leatherhead goes into a rage mode. That's right! Whenever Leatherhead is furious (just like Raphael), it makes him stronger. But it comes with a badside, which we will explain later on. Leatherhead: ' ''Oh no. I got angry again didn't I? (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mutants in Manhattan - Wingnut*) Wiz: Not only that, Leatherhead is also smart. He is intellectual enough to build booby traps--- '''Boomstick: ---Haha! You said traps! Wiz: Yes... I did. Leatherhead is also able to take advantage of his surroundings in outmanouvering his opponents. Although he seemingly uses crude punches and powerful bites to subdue his opponents, his combat skills are on par with the Ninja Turtles. He also have a strong will and would rather die fighting when stacked against the odds or in hopless situations. Leatherhead: ' ''We can go down fighting. I would rather die on my feet than lived on my knees. '''Boomstick: Stubborn one, ain't he? Wiz: His mutant metabolism also made him immune to the toxic air of Dimension X. However, unlike some of his other counterparts, the 2012 version of Leatherhead doesn't possess any healing factors. But while lacking any regenerative abilities, he makes up for it with his fast recovery. Always to seemingly get back up first before others. Boomstick: As if he needed any! It's clearly suicide going up close and personal against the likes of him! (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mutants in Manhattan - General Kraang*) Wiz: Indeed. With his powerful tail, he can easily knock foes flying with just a swipe. His bone crushing jaws and sharp teeth can even rend metal, and his sharp claws can easily slice most of his foes, and can also be use to scale walls and ceilings. Boomstick: He also incorporates in his fighting style the characteristic spin move of crocs and gators known as the "Death Roll". And awesome as it's called, it's a special move use by these fearsome reptiles in removing the meat from their prey by rolling at high speed along the ground or in water. Leatherhead usually perform this move to get rid opponents clinging on his back, crushing them under his mighty weight and sharp back plates. He also does this move to clear out rows of enemies. Wiz: He also use this move to mangle his opponents bodies by biting and locking them with his powerful jaw. Boomstick: That will surely leave a mark. And his tough and armored hide made him extremely resistant to most attacks and also makes him bulletproof. Heck, his scaly hide is even tough enough to withstand a Kraangdroid's laser blast! (*Cues: TMNT2K3 Mutant Nightmare - Episode Boss*) Wiz: Leatherhead is an extremely fearsome fighter. He casually busts through walls without taking any damage. Easily destroys Kraangdroids and Irmabots with his natural weapons (Claws, Jaw & Tail). Strong enough to toss and flipped over cars, able to break through steel gates and cage doors, and easily ripped out a huge crystal from the ground and smashed a Kraang's Walker with it. Leatherhead: ' ''Crush Kraang! '''Boomstick: This monster gator even have the strength to slam and throw around a giant golem called Traag. And even better, his punch shattered the thing to pieces! Wiz: He's even capable of slamming other huge mutants such as Rocksteady with minimal effort. He is much more stronger than the Ninja Turtles, and even briefly overpowered the Shredder. And along with his fellow mutant ally, Slash, pushed down a giant stone statue on the Shredder. Boomstick: Which promptly squished and killed Shredhead. Leatherhead: ' ''Hmm... That wasn't hard as I thought it would be. '''Boomstick: Nah, I'm just kidding! That guy is too badass to die that easily! Wiz: Leatherhead is extremely fast-moving, despite for his huge size. Able to intercept his foes strikes, dodge and even deflect incoming projectiles such as missiles, and avoided the Demodragon; Kavaxa's flames. Boomstick: His recovery is awesome! He casually got right back up after Master Splinter and Bishop slams him, was the first to recover from Super Shredder's assault, and got back up right away from a huge hammer strike from a Sylvester Stalone wannabe piloting a mech. Wiz: Leatherhead casually tanked laser beams and gunfire, being electrified, being run over by a van, a strike from Slash's morning star, Rocksteady's charge attack, endured Kavaxa's flames, and took hits from Hammer's mutant missles at point blank range and was fine. Leatherhead: ' ''Obviously. '''Boomstick: He took a savage beating from the Shredder after chomping him, and is tough enough to survived falling through from the TCRI building and into a swimming pool. Now that's how you took a dive! Wiz: A formidable adversary and ally, Leatherhead was an honorary member of the Mighty Mutanimals. An organized group composed of mutants tasked with dealing all otherworldly activities related to the Kraang or Mutagen. Boomstick: They also served as the shadow guardians of New York. Similar to the Ninja Turtles, they also stood against other threats such as crime and supernatural occurences. Wiz: Leatherhead have destroyed countless Kraangdroids, have the brains to sabotage their plans, and possesses decades worth of combat experience due to the time differential during his time trapped in Dimension X. Boomstick: That would explain why his green scales turn into gray. This guy is now a veteran! He once steamrolled Kraangs all the way up to the 40th floor of their tower. Fought Super Shredder alongside friends, drowned Rahzar to death, and along with the Mighty Mutanimals, assisted the TMNT in saving the world from invading dinosaur people called Triceratons, but was overwhelmed by them and they all died... Just kidding! But seriously though, they did die. Until the TMNT somehow journeyed through time and prevented complete annihilation. (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up - Enemy Base/Underground*) Wiz: Leatherhead may look like a savage monster, and he certainly can be one when he goes into a blind rage. Although he mellowed his emotions through the years from just hearing the word "Kraang", he could not entirely shake off his ferocity and hunting instincts. Making him a danger to everyone around him, even to his closest allies. Leatherhead: ' ''I warned you that there's a dangerous force inside me that I cannot control, and that is why I must be alone. '''Boomstick: There's also that visible mark on his chest when struck, inflicts unconditional pain to him. Wiz: While intellectual himself, he can still be overwhelmed by a more wiser, stronger and well-trained opponent. He also struggles against many opponents and have suicidal tendencies, ready to sacrifice himself at a moments notice to save others. Leatherhead: ' ''Go on without me, I'll keep them busy. '''Boomstick: Regardless, it is wise to have Leatherhead as an ally much more than as an enemy. Oh, believe me, you don't wanna be near on this monster's way when his badside is unleashed! (A Kraangdroid is seen crawling its way to another Kraangdroid.) Kraangdroid: ' ''We must notify Kraang that the ones called the turtles have taken Kraang's powercell from Kraang. (A huge shadow towers them.) ''Leatherhead:'' ' ''You won't be telling anyone, anyday. (Ends with a closeup of Leatherhead's open jaws and the implication that he annihilates the Kraangdroids.) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - Ascension 4*) Nighttime. An alarm goes off at some facility as a huge hooded man charges right through its wall. The hooded man examines his surroundings and picks up a flask of chemical labelled with Mutagen on it. Hooded Man: ' ''Bingo. Security enters the fray to intercept the intruder but the latter grabs the nearby cabinet and throws it at them. The intruder then escapes the facility from where he entered. Outside, the hooded man made his escape through the sewer pipes. Unknown to him, he was monitored and trailed by someone or something from the darkness. (*Cues: BloodRayne - Voodoo*) The hooded man made his way to some old sewer warrens. ''Hooded Man:'' ' ''This should be far enough. The hooded man stop on his tracks and looks at the flask. A huge shadow is seen underwater slowly creeping towards him. Hooded Man: ' ''This better work. (*Cues: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines - Dark Asia Combat*) The hooded man attempts to drink its content but was thwarted by an unknown creature suddenly emerging from the water. ''Hooded Man:'' ' ''What the!? The flask breaks upon landing, spilling its content on the ground. Hooded Man: ' ''NOOOO!!! The hooded man kneels on the ground and desperately attempts to gather the spilled liquid but to no avail. ''????:'' ' ''You're better off not messing with that substance, for it will only do you no good. The huge figure towering before him was the mutant alligator, Leatherhead. Hooded Man: ' ''*Snarl* You'll pay for THAT! Furious, the hooded man blindly charges and tackles Leatherhead into the water. Both of them thrashes about. ''Leatherhead:'' ' ''Control yourself! Leatherhead grabs hold on the jacket and manages to throw off his aggressor some distance while unveiling his identity. Leatherhead: ' ''(!?) You're...! Without the jacket, the concealed individual was revealed to be cannibalistic murderer, Killer Croc. ''Killer Croc:'' ' ''...DEADMEAT! *Snarl* With a roar, Killer Croc charges at Leatherhead. Leatherhead: ' ''*Roar* I will neither retreat nor surrender! '''FIGHT! (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom Infinite - Chris Redfield Theme*) Killer Croc prepares his claws and attempts to swing them at his opponent but Leatherhead spins and thwacks the charging crocodile man with his tail, smashing Croc to the side of the wall. Leatherhead follows-up as he lunges at Croc and unloads a flurry of punches before throwing him off some distance. Killer Croc tumbles on the ground. Leatherhead roars as he does his Death Roll move and attempts to flatten Croc but the latter regained his footing and was instead knock back further. Croc got his guard up but Leatherhead was nowhere in sight. Killer Croc: ' ''No use hiding, monster. Leatherhead sneaks up to him and attempts to smack Croc but the crocodile man ducks and counters with a fireman's carry move and slams the gator monster to the wall which cracks. ''Killer Croc:'' ' ''For I've got your scent. You're mine! Killer Croc charges and tackles his monstrous foe through the walls and into a big pool of sewer water. Both behemoths exchange blows underwater until Croc manages to grab hold on Leatherhead and lock his arm on his neck. Leatherhead struggles and thrashes but Croc tighten his chokehold even more. The gator monster decided move to backwards and smashes Croc to the walls. Dizzy, Croc looses his grip. Leatherhead: ' ''(My turn, freak!) Leatherhead throws Croc overhead. Using his speed, Leatherhead strikes Croc from multiple directions before dragging him downwards. ''Killer Croc:'' ' ''(You're not gonna beat me at my own game!) Killer Croc struggles and breaks free from Leatherhead's grasp. Croc turn the tides and tries to drown his foe instead. Killer Croc: ' ''(Let me get a taste of your flesh!) The ruthless Croc bite his foe's body. The mutant gator cries in pain and thrashes about before Killer Croc releases his hold and unloads a powerful punch that sends the mutant gator to the bottom. Leatherhead manages to halt before slamming into the ground. He shook his head and saw his adversary diving towards him at full speed. ''Leatherhead:'' ' ''*Snarl* (Not this time!) Using his keen senses, Leatherhead quickly dodges as Killer Croc smashes to the ground. Leatherhead outmanouvers his foe and retaliates as he slashes and unloads multiple strikes on him. Killer Croc fought back but was overwhelmed by the monster gator's manouverability and fighting skills. Killer Croc: ' ''(Stay still!) Killer Croc wildly swings his claws and manages to scratch the gator in the chest. Leatherhead looses his balance for a bit before biting and locking his jaw on Croc's wrist. The crocodile man cries in pain as he unloads a series of punches to Leatherhead's jaw. The latter infuriated, snapped his adversary's wrist and severed it from the arm. Killer Croc lets out a scream and hastily swims to the surface to recover. ''Leatherhead:'' ' ''*Spits Croc's severed hand* (Coward!) Killer Croc resurfaces and drag his body out of the water. Killer Croc: ' ''*Panting* Croc saw and ripped out a nearby steel pipe. ''Killer Croc:'' ' ''This will do... The crocodile man snaps at the point to make its tip sharp. Killer Croc: ' ''Perfect... Soon after, Leatherhead resurfaces out of the water to attack the wounded Croc, but Croc plunges the weapon to the gator's belly. The mutant gator cries in pain as he fell back to the water. ''Killer Croc:'' ' ''Gotta fix this... Killer Croc look at his missing hand and forces his healing factor to regenerate and replace the lost limb. Croc's eyes turns black and lifeless as he looses self-restrain and goes feral. While underwater, Leatherhead removes the sharp object from his body. Leatherhead: ' ''(Now you've done it!) Filled with rage, Leatherhead's third eyelid locks in place as he goes berserk and roars before swimming back to surface at extreme speed. Leatherhead resurfaces out of the water again and leaps at Killer Croc. But the murderous croc anticipates his foe and was fast enough to caught the gator's body and does a supplex. Ignoring the pain, Leatherhead got back up first before his foe and bite Croc's left shoulder. Croc in his feral state, ignored the pain and grabbed hold of Leatherhead's snout and forcibly proceed to remove it from his shoulder. Blood drips as the mutant gator's teeth deeply grazes Croc's shoulders. Killer Croc almost remove his foe's mouth biting him until Leatherhead uses both his free sharp claws and deeply pierced the crocodile killer on the side. Killer Croc let's out a roar of pain and retaliates with his right claw as he presses and gouges out the mutant gator's left eye. Leatherhead felt the severe wound and angrily tosses Croc to the water. Leatherhead, bruised and bleeding kneels as he felt the pain of loosing his left eye. Despite this, he stood up and furiously roars. Killer Croc suddenly resurfaces out of the water and lunges at his foe but Leatherhead was quicker and tackles him back to the water. They continue to brutally wrestle, pummel, and bite each other. Tainting the waters with their spilled blood. Leatherhead attempts to finish off the vicious struggle by ripping his foe's head off with his powerful jaw but Croc manage to caught the monster gator's jaw and forcely pried them apart until they snapped, cracking his nemesis skull which immediately kill the mighty mutanimal. The crocodilian combatant, with many bruises, swims back to the surface while dragging his foe's corpse by the tail. Croc resurfaces with the spoil. ''Killer Croc:'' ' ''*Snarl* Never had alligator meat for a while... KO! Killer Croc proceeds tearing out the internal organs of his food and savagely feasting it while unknowingly sprouting a tail and snout. Results (*Cues: Batman: Arkham Knight - Predator*) Boomstick: What a terrific and bone-jarring battle! Wiz: Indeed. This fight was extremely close. Both behemoths were incredibly resilient and vicious. Leatherhead certainly proved a challenge for Killer Croc with his sheer tenacity and indomitable willpower. Boomstick: These two were so similar and well-matched, the fight could've reasonably gone in either one's favor! Damn. Another one of those fights. Wiz: Sure. Leatherhead could certainly have won this in different circumstances, but Killer Croc had the potential he needed to take the victory. Boomstick: Both had similar abilities. Both were good swimmers, could breath underwater, have the same natural weapons, fierce, strong and have hard scale. Really, seems dead even to me... Wiz: Almost. Killer Croc and Leatherhead seemed equally tough too. Although Leatherhead was definitely quicker and more agile of the two but with Killer Croc's own faster reflexes and enhanced senses, especially his smell, made it difficult for Leatherhead to get the jump on him. Boomstick: But Leatherhead wasn't a pushover, and had decades worth of combat experience due to his time spent on Dimension X spying and conceivably fighting Kraangs and other inhabitants there (which possibly includes Traag and Granitor) which seemingly trumped Killer Croc's as that Traag monster is one of the six cosmic beasts! Wiz: The otherworldly sentinel known as Traag, possesses superb regeneration which allows it to pull its body parts back together after tanking powerful blows. Making the sentient construct seemingly immortal. Boomstick: And Leatherhead fought this thing in a series of encounter! Wiz: Well thats... Boomstick: Aww, come on! The monster gator literally had a vendetta against the thing! It's safe to assume he at least fought it on several occasion. And Leatherhead even had the power to break it apart with a just punch! Not to mention, he also overwhelmed the Turtles and was the only one who almost overpowered the Shredder in melee! Wiz: Well, true. But Killer Croc also fought superpowered beings on a grand scale like General Zod and Aquaman, with the latter strong enough of lifting a giant cruise ship. And Killer Croc is able to hold his own and exchange a couple of blows. Heck, even overwhelmed him during their clash. And to be fair, Killer Croc also fought seasoned fighters such as Katana, Batman, Bane and is a skilled wrestler. He also fought the nigh unkillable individual, Solomon Grundy, in a series of encounters. Hence, making both fighters combant skills and experience nearly on par. Boomstick: I see... But when it came to overpowering each other, base on their feats, they also appear to be pretty dead even. However, Leatherhead's strength increases the more he gets pissed and would no doubt overpowered Croc in the long run. But at one point, Croc was dog piled by humongous mutant animals and was strong enough to threw them all off in one big push! So, yeah. Croc could certainly hold his own against stronger and tougher opponents. Wiz: While both could tank explosions, endure laser blasts, and survive massive beatings and falls, Killer Croc faired better when it came to endurance thanks to his healing factor backing him up which his nemesis lacks. Boomstick: Sure, both could take a beating but Leatherhead is capable of recovering fast. However, there's a limit to how much punishment one can take. And while both have fought mutants twice their size, Killer Croc definitely had the edge. Especially towards reptiles, specifically, alligators! There's probably a damn good reason why he earned the name "the Killer Croc" in the first place! Wiz: That's right. His expertise and experience in dealing with alligators greatly contributed on this fight. Even at a young age, Waylon already killed a huge alligator with nothing but his bare hands and teeth and continues honing his skills fighting alligators in his life. Boomstick: And while Leatherhead maybe a bit intellectual than his foe, Killer Croc is not too far behind and possesses a degree of sanity than just pure savagery as many might thought of him. Hey, even monsters have a heart and brain too you know. Wiz: The ultimate factor really came down to their survivability, toughness, and ferociousness. In which Killer Croc is all capable at. Boomstick: Leatherhead bit off more than he can chew. Wiz: The winner is Killer Croc. Comparison Killer Croc *+Senses countered stealth *+More Skilled *+More Durable *+Regeneration *+Better Endurance *+Expertise greatly gave an edge *+More Brutal Leatherhead (2012) *+More Agile & Quicker *+More Experience *+Stronger (Rage increases Strength) *+Better Recovery *+Smarter Who got this? Killer Croc slaughters! Leatherhead (2012) bites! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TMNT vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019